


想不出标题的一篇

by LaverRice



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaverRice/pseuds/LaverRice
Relationships: Lim Youngmin/Park Woojin
Kudos: 6





	想不出标题的一篇

性瘾症，这病挺让林煐岷苦恼的。但他倒也在其中享受得来。

之前本来是有过几个固定炮友的，但在林煐岷发现了他们不单纯心思后，被简单粗暴的给踹掉了。

其实有过处对象的想法的，方便、随叫随到，还剩去了一笔钱，但林煐岷讨厌得寸进尺的人。

后来，林煐岷就遇到了朴佑镇。  
性瘾症犯的日子里本不应该出门的，奈何高中同学用米线诱惑他，林煐岷也没拒绝就和他们一起出去了。其一的小子对他有意思他是知道的，不过也不在意，因为林煐岷又对他没那意思。

性瘾来的也是时候。饭吃到一半的时候，林煐岷就感觉像嗑了春药一般浑身燥热，匆忙出了烧烤包房。那对他有意思的小伙子当然不会放弃大好的独处机会了，看着他面色泛红，紧忙跟上前去。林煐岷到底还是理性，怕控制不住自己就用气场压制，只一“滚”字就叫那位高中同学怂了，低着头回了包房，神情还有点失落。

“呵”嘲讽着又打给往常的炮友，电话还没播出去一半就被撞了个满怀。  
“哦...你不用来了”这是林煐岷对炮友说的最后一句话。

不出意料应该是某高中刚放学，恰好促成了林煐岷和朴佑镇的相遇。

其实朴佑镇离老远就看到林煐岷了，像是个喝多的醉汉。本来两人是偏差开的，谁知朴佑镇想什么就和林煐岷走在一条直线了。于是就造成了撞满怀的有趣现象。

“你不用来了”这是朴佑镇听到他说的第一句话。“要尝试和我上个床吗”这是朴佑镇听到林煐岷对他说的第一句话，说时还不停用手来回抚摸朴佑镇的脸。

高中还没毕业的朴佑镇当然连这点小刺激也没受过，抓起林煐岷的手腕就往小巷宾馆跑  
“身份证”  
“啊？”别说，林煐岷还真有点晕  
“我是未成年”  
“未成年开什么房”一边嘟嘟囔囔，一边掏兜翻找自己的身份证。朴佑镇觉得好笑。

进了宾馆屋子林煐岷浑身就发了软，躺在床上，大腿不断磨蹭。还是那句话，高中还没毕业的朴佑镇当然连这点小刺激也没受过，急红了眼地把林煐岷的衣服脱掉。  
“小屁孩就是冲动”这句话同样应用在了床事上。

等朴佑镇把自己的衣服也脱完，林煐岷开始感叹“屁孩不大，发育倒挺好”不想他明明一米八几的个子身体却活像个营养不良的。

朴佑镇拽开床头柜，把润滑剂拿出来，挤到自己手上却不知道下一步了。等着挨操的林煐岷闭着眼也没去看他。朴佑镇只好把润滑剂都涂到自己的性器上，扶起林煐岷的腿。林煐岷感觉不对，睁眼看时朴佑镇已经一个挺进捅进了他的屁股。  
“卧槽！嘶…”是真的疼，朴佑镇也感觉到了。  
“你不会是没上过床吧”  
“嗯，没有”  
“那你他妈开房倒是一气呵成”  
“看到你自然就知道下一步该怎么做了”  
林煐岷听着这话怪怪的。  
“那你先别动”做爱也得一步步教了，林煐岷认命，谁叫他跟一个高中生上床了。  
林煐岷渐渐适应了才开始让朴佑镇动。开始小孩子还是比较顾及的，怕他疼没敢大动，做了一会儿林煐岷舒服的哼哼两声，朴佑镇受到鼓励似的，发了狠的做。  
小孩子第一次没憋住，没几分钟就射了，林煐岷倒是不太介意，安抚性的说了几句无关痛痒的话，表示朴佑镇是第一次早射很正常，只是在里面有点麻烦。  
后来应该是开窍了，朴佑镇的持久和力度都上来了，林煐岷也乐得舒服。

第二天事后，两人醒的都早。林煐岷阐明自己是性瘾者，顺便把一切责任归咎在自己和同学所喝的劣质白酒上。

“满嘴跑火车，我看到你的时候你只是像个醉汉，你还没醉”

朴佑镇拿起林煐岷的电话给自己的打了一通后挂断，然后将两人的电话号码互存  
“以后不用去找别人了，我价不高”  
林煐岷愣了一下，笑了笑，说了自己的名字  
“林煐岷”  
“朴佑镇”  
“小屁孩”

和朴佑镇的相处模式林煐岷很喜欢，两个人只有在林煐岷性瘾犯的时候才会见面，平时短信也不发。有什么话就攒到床上一起说了。

小孩最近好像变了。林煐岷知道了是小孩子快高考了，压力大的很。林煐岷说这是这段时期最后一次上床了，让朴佑镇安心备考，有什么事就发短信给他。  
朴佑镇若是没考好林煐岷肯定是会自责的，毕竟他舍不得这小孩难过。说来自己应该是喜欢朴佑镇的。  
“那哥不可以在这期间和别人上床，实在忍不住打给我”  
林煐岷嫌他啰嗦只能连声应下。

高考成绩下来朴佑镇第一个发给林煐岷，不算好，没有超过摸底最高分，也不算差，总归想考的大学考上了。

林煐岷奖励了朴佑镇一顿饭，以及不是性瘾发作时的上床机会。

做完后朴佑镇撒娇地抱着林煐岷不肯撒手“林煐岷，我十八了”  
林煐岷哪里会不清楚小孩是想转正。  
“那就在一起吧”

朴佑镇兴奋的重复着“在一起了，在一起了”  
“小孩子果然还是小孩子”  
和第一次一样冲动，林煐岷看着他好笑，拿起手机发送了一条短信:我爱你

耻于言表的不敢说爱者和高中刚毕业小孩的故事，屁嘞


End file.
